


The Price

by mihigh3725



Series: Stray Kids Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Artemis - Freeform, Fights, Hepheastus - Freeform, Hydras, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, immortal felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihigh3725/pseuds/mihigh3725
Summary: CAN BE READ AS STAND ALONEAfter a battle, Felix is abandoned by his mother, Artemis. He has nothing but a single servant that was her last gift to him. Having lost hishand, he is worthless to her and himself- he can't even feed himself anymore. Felix ends up making deals with Gods, learns how to survive with nothing but a backpack, runs into sons of dragons and really pretty witches.





	The Price

Being immortal was boring. Sure, he’d been super fucking ecstatic when Lady Artemis granted him the gift of immortality, because at least he wasn’t bleeding to death anymore. 

He was a good kid, aight? A sweet ten year old. Bandits often ransacked his town so when a group of wealthy looking travellers, _female_ at that, had decided to stay for a few days, everyone in town had been on edge. One fine day, Lady Artemis had decided to have lunch at the Lee’s Inn. 

To no one’s surprise, the bandits decided to raid his family inn. The bandits launched a volley of arrows, and Felix had desperately pushed Lady Artemis out of the way and taken the volley of arrows himself. At that time, he hadn’t understood what was going on except that he was in pain. Until, he wasn’t. 

Suddenly, he was Lady Artemis’s foster son, growing up under her wing. With her, he learnt the joy of the hunt. 

He chopped off a head of a Hydra with the sword in one hand before cauterising the wound with the torch in the other hand. Tch. According to legend, the Hydra’s center head couldn’t be cut off. The monster was trapped under a rock by Hercules? Perseus? It didn’t matter because it had escaped anyway, giving Felix the opportunity to go down as the only man who could kill it. Just because it’s neck couldn’t be chopped off, didn’t it mean it’s body couldn’t be chopped into pieces, burnt and scattered to the wind. Of course, another head could grow on the body but he just had to cut it so fine. The Hydra’s hide was thin, the only difficulty in hunting it was its firebreathing neck. The only neck left. 

Felix was lucky it wasn’t the time of ancients. Honestly, he couldn’t keep track of time but that was beside the point. The point was that humans were very violent and had discovered gunpowder, an explosive. Gunpowder with Greek fire (fire that would never die), would certainly be a deadly combination. He just had to shove gunpowder in the Hydra’s mouth.

“Sisters, distract it. I have an idea!”

Zoe engaged in sword play, cutting its cheeks and jumping out of the way everytime it spurted out fire. Felix just had to time this right. 

Now!

He shoved his arm, holding a sack of gunpowder into the Hydra’s mouth. 

It bit down.

Ouch.

It had been a while since Felix had felt pain. He saw Lady Artemis riding to him in her chariot and grabbing him away. The Hydra exploded, seconds later. She set him down away from the carnage. At least, no sisters had been lost in this battle. 

His vision was getting blurry. The pain was blinding. He remembered this feeling. It was a feeling he had felt when he was a little boy.

“Felix!”

 

He woke up to see his right arm bandaged. What was remaining of the arm was a stump extending from his shoulder. He should be grateful that he was alive but he wasn’t. 

He moved to sit up. Except, he couldn’t.

“Woah, easy there, Felix!” It was Zoe. “I’ll help you up.”

“That was real brave of y-“

“It was foolish that was what it was. I was blinded by my pride. Arrogant enough to think I could slay a Hydr-“

“But you did indeed slay the Hydra!”

“At what cost? For all I knew, a new Hydra head could have grown from each piece of it. I put your lives at risk. I am not worth-“

**“Enough.”**

“Lady Artemis.” He hung his head and saluted with his left hand.

“Raise your head Felix. Drop the titles.You have been my son for many years. You were brave and made history, there is nothing to be ashamed of. “

Felix nodded even though he desperately disagreed.

“About your arm. Hepheastus might be willing to craft you a mechanical arm at a price. At the same time, I believe you should take a break from-“

“Why are you sending me away?” Yet, again, Felix would be separated from his family because he was reckless.

“Felix, it is not that. You have served me well for eons. You are the only man to have hunted alongside me. I was a young goddess when I adopted you, I did not raise you well. There are other things to this life, other than the Hunt. I want you to experience other things. I’ll come back for you a century later.”

Felix laughed, bitter. “A century… We are old. You will forget me by then. Look at me! I can’t even feed myself, all worth I had as a Hunter is lost.”

“Felix, you are _not_ a Hunter. You were thrust into this life, not given a choice. Spend the years exploring and if you still want to hunt alongside me after that, you can. Believe that the stars on your skin will guide you to us. They have guided the Hunters on cloudy nights and they will guide you. I will grant you a minion to help you.”

“I… I just feel worthless and angry.”

“That is something you have to overcome yourself, my dearest son.”

The next morning when Felix stepped out of his tent, he promptly fell. At least, the ground was fluffy. Fluffy?

He had tripped over a tiger…? A tiger! The tiger didn’t attack him. It just tilted it’s head and looked at him. Probably tiger speak for “You dumb hooman.”

It was then that Felix realised he was alone. The hunters had packed up and left. Without him. He was useless to them without an arm, huh? All that talk of family and everlasting bonds were lies. 

It wouldn’t do good to be emotional right now. He couldn’t camp here forever. He needed to find a grove with Pan’s blessing. A grove where no monsters would attack. 

He couldn’t unpitch the tent with just one arm. Hell, he couldn’t even feed himself!

He needed an arm. Where? Who?

Who would give him an arm?

 _Hepheastus. I can lead you to him._

The tiger could talk?!

_I’m projecting my thoughts to you. That also means, I can read your thoughts, atleast until you learn how to build mental barriers._

“So, how are we going to get to him?”

_I can track his scent of fire and grime. Get as many things as you can, we’ll be going for a ride._

She stops outside a cave. 

“Wait here.”

The moment he enters the cave, he sees three different pathways. Felix digs around in his bag. Ariadne’s string. It would make sense that the entrance to Hepheastus’ workshop would be a labryinth. He was a rather secretive god, compared to Apollo or Hermes. Hermes, the god of thieves had obviously nicked the string and for a good trade, Felix got the string. He places the string on the ground and watches as the string unravels and moves like a snake.

It takes him a while to reach Hepheastus’ Workshop. The golden doors open before he can knock on them. The workshop is less of a workshop and more of a storeroom. It has a fire place, a chair and a table. Every available space is filled with a… He doesn’t know how to describe the things lying around. Some looked like gadgets while others looked like weapons.

“I call them my experiments. Skeptics like Artemis would call them my toys. You and her, hunted down one of my toys once— but it doesn’t matter. It was defective, anyway.”

Gods and their insight. There goes his barter.

“I know you would like an arm. An automated one, I presume?”

“I want to be able to control it and no, extra tinkering. It should be just like a normal arm.”

Hepheastus sighs. “You youngsters are no fun… Especially, those born of Hermes. Think they can enter and just _take_. It doesn’t work that way.”

“I came here for a trade.”

Hepheastus wasn’t listening. His eyes were glazed over. Gods and their insight. 

“Oh… I see, You’re almost as old as Artemis herself. Here, I thought you were another youngster. Your lifespan is linked to hers, no? You had me fooled about your age and I don’t like being fooled. I doubt Mr. Lightning knows about this. I want an additional payment for my silence. An arm is no big deal but my silence?”

“State your price.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment!!! pleaseeee  
> tumblr: @astrayminho


End file.
